散れ，恋の桜 Scattered Sakura Love
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: When a youkai hunter arrives at Ukiyoe Town, Rikuo isn't sure what to expect. He's dealt with youkai and onmyōji, but never a youkai hunter. What's odd is that Rikuo feels that he has met this person before when he was walking home with this friends. A youkai hunter is considered to be a youkai's enemy, so why is this hunter helping him? Will love blossom like sakura, or scatter?


**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey everyone! I'm back from a period of hiatus due to school and college applications! So if you were wondering where I've been, it's because of college applications. I can't say that the whole process is over so there still will be some short hiatuses so please bear with me. **

**Other than that, please enjoy this new story! It's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic on anime so here's one about the anime Nurarihyon no Mago. Oh come on, it's just not me who likes this anime . It's awesome, plus Fukuyama Jun does a pretty amazing job voicing both the day Rikuo and night Rikuo. Be sure to review and comment to tell me what you think and what I should improve on with the story. Without further ado, enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Nurarihyon no Mago_, it belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OCs. **

**-Story Start-**

Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander of Spirits, also known as the Lord of Pandemonium. It is said that he is the most powerful youkai and supposedly, he lives here in Ukiyoe Town...

"Kiyotsugu-san, can we please not talk about him..." Rikuo nervously asked. It was lunch break at Ukiyoe Middle School and as usual, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad met up in their club room to discuss the recent youkai interest of Kiyotsugu. It's strange that a wealthy student and also the president of the student council at Ukiyoe Middle School was into such things.

"Why not Nura-kun? We must of course research and look for the great Nurarihyon!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed, pumping his fist up into the air. Rikuo sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly at his friend's outburst.

Of course Rikuo wanted Kiyotsugu to stop talking about Nurarihyon. The Supreme Commander of Spirits was his grandfather. Yes, Nura Rikuo was the grandson of the great Nurarihyon. Also, his last name originates from his grandfather's name. See, Nura...**Nura**_rihyon_. So by natural reaction, Rikuo felt strange that Kiyotsugu wanted to search for his grandpa. Well then again, he _has_ seen his grandfather, he just doesn't know that his grandfather is actually Nurarihyon.

"Does this mean that we're going to Nura's house?" Saori sighed as she flicked the dirt off of her uniform. "Hey Nura, say something already, we're intruding right? So stop Kiyotsugu from bothering your household."

"Ah! Um..err..." Rikuo stammered, feeling the cold sweat dripping down his forehead. If he allowed them to come over to his house again, he would have to go through the trouble of hiding every single youkai living at the household. He nearly passed out when his friends came to his house and almost had a heart attack when the new member of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, Keikain Yura, came over to his house to look for youkai. Turns out she was an onmyōji which made Rikuo worry even more. Before Rikuo could answer, the bell rang. A sense of relief washed over the twelve-year old boy. Saved by the bell...

"Let's meet up after school everyone!" Kiyotsugu grinned. "We're going to investigate some more! Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, dismissed!"

"Bye Rikuo-kun!" Kana smiled and waved at Rikuo as she left for class. Rikuo smiled and nervously waved bye to his friends. As he headed back to his class, Rikuo secretly hoped that his friends wouldn't come over. By the end of the school day, all the students headed back home. As the students left, a certain grouped met at the courtyard. It was the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad.

"Yosh! We're gonna go investigate the paranormal hot spots today!" Kiyotsugu shouted in glee as he pumped his fist up into the air.

"Kiyotsugu-kun is really energetic ne?" Natsumi smiled and laughed sheepishly at their leader's enthusiasm.

"Maybe there's youkai around..." Yura mumbled to herself as she wanted to increase her training.

"I must make sure Waka is safe," Tsurara mumbled quietly to herself, glancing at Kana and Yura from time to time.

"Let's go!" Jirou joined in on Kiyotsugu's enthusiasm. Rikuo sweatdropped as they all started walking towards the first "hot spot" until they spotted a bunch of high schoolers picking on a few kids. The high school students were from Ukiyoe Public High School and this caused Rikuo to swallow thickly.

"We should help them," Kana whispered as she watched the kids get picked on, but couldn't help but feel helpless as she didn't want to get hurt from the process. If they were to stand up against the high school students, they would in the same position as the kids.

"...You lot are really annoying, you know that?" a monotonous voice called out from the other side of the high school students. This caused the high school students to drop the kids and turn towards the voice. Rikuo blinked to see a girl wearing the Ukiyoe Private Middle School uniform. Strange...Ukiyoe Private Middle is in the opposite direction, what was she doing here?

"And who the hell are you?" one of the bullies grunted and glared at the girl. Instead of getting a response, the girl took out her phone and from Rikuo's perspective, it looked like she was dialing on the phone.

"Let's see...I wonder what Uncle is doing...surely being the chief of the police station, he would have some free time at this hour..." the girl said in a carefree tone. When the words "police" and "station" were heard, the high school students paled and quickly ran away. "Hm...that's what I thought they would do." Then the girl placed her cell phone back in her school bag and glanced at Rikuo and the others.

"W-Were you really going to call the police?" Kana hesitantly spoke up, looking at the girl with uncertainty. When the private student realized that Kana was speaking to her, she looked back at Kana and hummed.

"My uncle doesn't even live here," she gave a wry smile. Rikuo gaped. She was bluffing the entire time. "It's sad to see people falling for such bluffs these days." She turned around and began walking away, waving her hand behind her. "See ya."

"Wow...she sure tricked them," Jirou blinked and crossed his arms. "I wonder where she came from, just walking out of the notice like that."

"She must be heading home as well, after all, anyone could go to Ukiyoe Private Middle," Natsumi cleared up.

"Alright then, let's keep going!" Kiyotsugu grinned and continued walking towards the first paranormal "hot spot." As everyone else followed, Rikuo turned his head to look back at the direction the girl walked. Something felt strange around her.

"Rikuo-kun?" Kana blinked and looked back at boy, wondering what was taking him so long.

"A-Ah! Coming!" Rikuo stammered and quickly ran to catch up with Kana and the others.

When it was finally night time, Rikuo sighed as he gazed up at the night sky. He changed out of his school uniform and into his black kimono with a blue haori and his zori. It was peaceful until he got a messenger from a rat telling him how Kana and Yura were captured. Strangely, the rat told Rikuo to go alone, which he did, but he came back with no results. Instead he got beaten up. Rikuo silently cursed at how weak he was. He promised Kana that he would be there for her whenever she was in trouble. Now he just felt useless.

"What should I do...? I'm so weak...and all this because I'm from the Nura Clan..." Rikuo murmured, tightening his fist as he shut his eyes in frustration. "This is why I hate living in a house full of youkai!"

"Oh?" the familiar voice of Rikuo's grandfather, Nurarihyon, spoke up as he slid open the door. "Then see to the end of it. Those two girls are your friends are they not?"

"But I'm so..." Rikuo clenched his fists. He was dealing with a youkai group. There was no way he could go fight them off so easily...

"_Then allow me to carry out the task,"_ the voice inside his head called out. Rikuo looked up at the sakura tree in his back yard and his eyes widened to see someone jumping down past him. By the time the person landed, everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Was this really their Waka?

Meanwhile at the Ancient Rat Clan's headquarters, Yura sat close to Kana to protect her from the rat youkai. As the men walked closer to the cage, Yura glared at the blond. She knew he was a youkai in disguise of a human, all of them were. Kana shivered and scooted closer to Yura, unsure whether both of them would be safe.

"Heh, I highly doubt the Nura gumi would come," the leader, Kyuuso, sneered and smirked at the young girls. "Didn't you know? Human blood is the thickest and the tastiest." With that being said, the leader licked his lips to show emphasis. Kana shivered and whimpered quietly.

"Stay away!" Yura barked at Kyuuso, glaring at him. _'If only I had my shikigami...'_

"Do you want this scrap of paper?" Kyuuso smirked and waved the slip of paper that would summon shikigami around before eating it. "No one is going to help you, not even that youkai hunter."

This spiked Yura's interest. A youkai hunter? Not an onmyōji? Were there actually youkai hunters around? She didn't hear of any when she decided to come to Ukiyoe Town. She came to Ukiyoe Town for training purposes when she heard that there were high levels of youkai energy around. If that's the case, why didn't she hear about youkai hunters?

"Damn that hunter, killing off a few of our brothers," another disguised youkai spat out in anger at the mention of the hunter.

"Maa, that hunter isn't here now so it's not a problem to us," Kyuuso waved off the possibility of the hunter coming and cackled.

"_This is bad...someone..."_ Yura shut her eyes and prayed that someone would help them.

Suddenly the wall exploded, shocking everyone in the building. There stood many youkai, eyes gleaming red. Kyuuso narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. He didn't have the time for this; he was just about to eat the humans too.

"Kyuuso-sama, what is this?" one of the followers asked, gaping at the large number of youkai.

"I'm seeing it for the first time too," Kyuuso smirked as he watched. "This is probably...the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons." As the youkai stood there with their eyes gleaming red, Kyuuso narrowed his eyes and stepped up. "What are you doing!? Who ordered you to mobilize? Only the Lord can mobilize the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons!"

"The Lord is right before you," Kurotabou answered. Kyuuso's eyes widened. The Lord is here? Where? Kyuuso scanned the group of youkai, his eyes catching a particular one wearing a blue haori. "This is the grandson of Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander. He is to become the next Lord of the Spirits."

"I-I hope you circulated the letter!" Kyuuso barked. His nervousness was showing as he stammered. The youkai in the black kimono and blue haori simply smirked and took out the folded piece of paper from his kimono.

"Are you referring to this?" he held up the folded sheet of paper, smirking. Then he began shredding the letter before tearing it in half, dropping it to the floor. Kyuuso's eyes widened while his followers were angered by the action.

"What are you doing!?" one of the demanded.

"Bastard!" another yelled out.

Before anyone could respond, the sound of glass cracking was heard. Just when Kyuuso and his group were about to turn around to see what was happening, glass shards shattered and flew into the building. There stood a white fox that was big enough for a person to ride on and true to its size, there was a person riding on it.

"I-It's the hunter!" One of the rats screeched in horror.

"What!?" I thought you said the hunter was gone!?" another yelled in surprise.

_'Hunter...?'_ Rikuo thought as he watched the person sit on the fox. The fox growled at the rats, threatening to attack until the rider stopped it.

As the hunter dismounted the fox, Rikuo noticed that the rider was a female. She wore a white fox mask that had ears with red markings on the sides for whiskers. Her entire outfit was black. She wore what looked to be a black mini tube top that revealed her midriff as well as black shorts. She had on black heeled boots that went up to her thigh and black gloves as well. Everything about her seemed to call out _assassin_ instead of a hunter. Rikuo then noticed the two katanas she was equipped with. One was strapped to her back and the other, a small one, was strapped to her right thigh.

"Here to take a large bounty right? You want the head of the grandson of Nurarihyon right?!" Kyuuso stepped out, yelling at the hunter. "W-We have him right here, you can have him! Just let us go freely!"

As Kyuuso tried to bargain a deal with the hunter, Aotabou jumped over and landed behind the cage where Kana and Yura were, watching everything in awe. Yura couldn't believe it, in front of her was the grandson of Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander of Spirits, and the so famed "Youkai Hunter."

"Get back!" Nattou Kouzou warned the girls as Aotabou bent the bars of the cage wide enough for the girls to escape.

"Quickly!" Aotabou told the girls to hurry and escape before they would be caught in the middle of a youkai battle.

"So that's the Supreme Commander of the Spirits..." Yura watched in awe. She was seeing so many things at once, a youkai hunter, the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, and the Supreme Commander himself.

"Yura-chan, hurry!" Kana pulled Yura along as they went through the hole of the cage and escaped the building. Kyuuso quickly turned around to watch the girls escape and cursed under his breath.

"The cats have gotten away," Rikuo simply stated, watching Kyuuso's face turn from anoyance to pure rage.

"Damn it...making a fool out of me. I'm going to kill you all!" As he turned to face Rikuo, the once human face he had has turned into a rat's.

The hunter watched as she looked at her fox and nodded her head towards Kana and Yura. She was telling her fox to follow the girls out so that none of them would get hurt or get jumped by outside youkai. The fox understood its mistress's order and quickly ran after the girls.

"Now then..." the hunter muttered as she headed towards Kyuuso. Watching her, Rikuo stayed back with Kubinashi and Ryoutaneko to observe what she was going to do. Noticing that the commander wasn't doing anything, Kyuuso's body stiffened up to sense the hunter coming over. He quickly turned around and saw her standing right behind him. He immediately backed up and glared.

"Wh-What the hell!? Why are you coming after me!?" He demanded, turning his head to look at Rikuo. "That's the grandson of Nurarihyon! The next Lord of the Spirits! Get him! Not me!" He screeched, panic showing clearly through his tone and expression.

"Hn...I'll hunt him and his clan next time," the hunter coldly spoke back. Her face was hidden behind the fox mask, but no one needed to look at her eyes to tell how serious she was. Her tone was good enough. "I originally came her to save the humans you foolishly took, but I guess they beat me to it," she glanced at Rikuo before looking back at Kyuuso. "Since I'm not needed, I'll let him finish you off."

"You bitch!" Kyuuso roared, fury shown in his eyes. He wanted to live some more, not die! He wasn't supposed to die like this! The hunter simply ignored him and walked away, going off to find her fox and the two girls to make sure that they were safe. As he cursed at the hunter, his ears twitched to hear footsteps approaching him. When he turned around, he smirked. "Oh...Well if it isn't the head of the Bakeneko Clan...what was your name? Ryoutaneko? Are you hurt?" He sneered at Ryoutaneko, smirking to see that the bakeneko was clearly still hurt.

"I'm your opponent!" Ryoutaneko declared, clenching his fists as he glared at Kyuuso. He was going to settle this once and for all.

"Rikuo-sama! Are you really going to let him fight?" Kubinashi turned towards Rikuo, wondering if Ryoutaneko should really be fighting.

"Please Rikuo-sama!" Ryoutaneko pleaded, not once breaking his intense gaze from Kyuuso. "I have to avenge my men. No matter what...no matter what, I have to do this!"

"Heh...you're so old fashioned," Kyuuso smirked and scoffed at Ryoutaneko's act. This prompted the bakeneko to lunge forward, his claws popping out to strike Kyuuso in the face.

"Ryoutaneko, wait!" Kubinashi cried out and as if on cue, Kyuuso's "human body" turned into that of a giant rat's. Just when Kyuuso's true form was about to hit the bakeneko, Kubinashi red thread stopped the hand, causing Ryoutaneko to have an opening and strike the rat youkai's face. Screeching in pain, Kyuuso thrashed around and swung the bakeneko down. "Ryoutaneko, are you okay!?"

"I-I'm fine..." the said bakeneko weakly tried to pull himself up from the floor.

"Is that all you've got?" Kyuuso asked haughtily. "I'd like to play with you, but there's no end to you small fry." Then he swiftly turned around to have his sights set on Rikuo. "If I kill you, all of them will scatter!" Just before Kyuuso could attack, Rikuo smirked and blew on his sakazuki cup, causing blue flames to appear and surround the rat youkai. Startled, the rat youkai watched as blue flames burn him. "Wh-What is this!?" The rat demanded.

"Ougi Meikyō Shisui Sakura," Rikuo calmly stated as he watched the blue flames burn Kyuuso. "It burns everything until the ripples quell. If you hadn't come after me, you may have had a chance. I wasn't planning on wetting my hands."

"Arghh!" Kyuuso cried out in pain and agony as the flames continued to burn. "The Nura Clan is fettered by obsolete crests! It won't survive much longer! I want to live more freely!" With those being his final words, the blue flames engulfed the rat youkai, killing him.

At the rise of dawn, the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons stood with their commander on a small bridge as Yura and Kana stood across from them. Both sides were silent, none of them spoke up until Yura did.

"Next time..." Yura began as she looked at the commander, unaware that the commander that she is challenging was her classmate. "Next time we meet, I will defeat you."

"Until we meet again," and with that being said, he turned and disappeared into the mist. Yura's eyes hardened with determination while Kana watched the youkai leave. Odd...she felt a sense of nostalgia.

_'Where have I seen him before...?'_ Kana wondered, watching the parade of youkai disappear into the morning mist.

Unknown to Rikuo as he entered the Nura household, a black cat watched atop of the walls. The cat swished its tail to see the night form change back into the day form as the sun rose up. It licked its paw before turning around and jumping down from the wall. With a flick of its tail, it sauntered its way back home with a gleam of mischief twinkling in its eyes.

**-Chapter End-**

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Sorry if this first chapter seems a bit rushed and heck, even I'll admit that it seems pretty crappy for the first chapter. But if you kinda noticed, this story takes place in the start of episode 4 in _Nurarihyon no Mago_. First chapter probably is a bit crappy (or maybe it really is), but I promise you that it'll get interesting from here on out. I'm not going to follow the plot line story exactly per say, I'll just use from episodes for certain chapters like this one for example. So now on with some clarifications: **

**-The last name part, I wasn't really sure if that was true. I just assume it is how Rikuo's last name originated from. Nura Rikuo..._Nura_rihyon...**

**-I'm sure the anime or manga doesn't have an "Ukiyoe _Private_ Middle School" but let's assume there is one in this story.**

**-The hunter's look you can say I got the idea based off of the ANBU uniforms in Naruto. So a little disclaimer here: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to its righful owners.**

**Anyways, with that being said, please review this story and tell me what you think. If there's something I need to improve on, please tell me. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flaming. (By the way, since I'm a pretty speedy typist and Open Office doesn't catch onto my spelling/grammar mistakes that easily, please cope with me . But I think you readers can catch my point even if there is a spelling mistake/grammar mistake) But anyways, thank you and please review! :) **


End file.
